


At Your Feet

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [17]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Finger Sucking, Hair stroking, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Service Kink, Uniform Kink, Valeting, bored uni students, giant old manor houses, lovers of covenience, one very long summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex loves nothing more than being Tim’s valet.





	At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'servitude' for season of kink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> I was going to write a different Lord Greg AU fic for this, but then I thought I’d write this instead, bc why not.

Alex closed his eyes as Tim gently stroked his head. Something about kneeling before him made him feel calm, but he didn’t know why. He’d never done this kind of thing before, but Tim seemed confident, and Alex was willing to do as he was told.   
  
Alex had just finished washing him and helping him dress, and now Tim had asked him to kneel, and Alex hoped he was right in guessing what would come next. He adored serving Tim as his master by being his adoring little servant. Something about it felt so right to him, to be in this position, to devote his life to making Tim happy and doing whatever he wanted him to do.   
  
Except, they weren’t really being a proper master and servant. Alex knew that, because Tim was rubbing his groin and Alex just wanted to get his cock in his mouth. They’d been lovers before, but it had been a long summer, and the big house he and Tim were staying in, belonging to Tim’s uncle, provided lots of opportunity for boredom and sneaking into places they really shouldn’t be in.   
  
Which is how they’d found the old valet’s uniform, tucked away in an old wardrobe in a wing of the house no one went into anymore for reasons Alex wasn’t privy to. All Alex knew was that they’d found it in an old servant’s room, next to where the Lord of the Manor used to sleep. Everything looked pristine, if a little dusty, and they really hadn’t been looking for it, just looking around while the house was empty.   
  
Perhaps none of this would have happened if the uniform hadn’t fit. Because of course Tim had goaded him into trying it on, and Alex had, and that had been a strange experience. It had fit him almost perfectly, though it was a little tight in places. It changed the way he looked at Tim, he could tell, because now he was dressed as a servant, and Tim seemed to be delighted by this. That devious little sparkle shone in his eyes, and that’s how it had started. Tim decided Alex should be his valet, and that’s what they’d spent the summer doing.   
  
Alex had never thought about being a servant before, but something about it suited him. He liked making Tim happy, and he liked doing things he was told to do. He didn’t really understand why, but it made him happy. But then Tim just seemed to know what he was doing, and Alex was more than happy to let him take charge. As long as he was with Tim, he was happy.  
  
He felt Tim gently pushing his fingers into his mouth, and Alex began sucking and licking them, knowing where this was going now. He gazed up at him with glassy eyes, seeing Tim smiling down at him, and he wasn’t sure what, precisely, he was finding hot about this, but sure only that it was definitely turning him on. Particularly when Tim gripped his chin and forced his mouth open a little as he got his cock out, and Alex was more than happy to be used this way as he finally got what he was waiting for.   
  
But it wasn’t just the sex Alex thought he got off on. Being his servant did the same thing to him. Was it just because it was Tim? Or because of what he was doing, being his servant? Alex had never come to a decision, because they both felt the same to him. He’d have to see if serving someone else had the same reaction in him, and if it didn’t, then clearly, it was just a Tim thing. But even if that was the case, that was fine with him. He adored Tim, and he’d serve him for the rest of his life if he could. As long as he could take care of him, he was happy. That was all he needed.   
  
Tim gripping his head as he came into his mouth distracted Alex from his thoughts, and a deep sense of peace came over him then as Tim simply stroked his hair and held him close once he pulled out. Alex leant against him, holding him back. He would do anything for this man, of that he was certain. 


End file.
